


you

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, FC Bayern München, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Manchester United, Sad, i want die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti back to Germany by a person who wants to regain and not the game of your current team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the song You - The Pretty Reckless, after I and Juliana, we cry with our summer otp. I also want to thank Thay the sad playlist that gave me strength to continue.

Back in Germany. Bastian Schweinsteiger return to their country but not their home. Munich was his home from 2001, while still playing for Bayern II. He would go to Wolfsburg. 5h30 was the time it takes from Wolfsburg to Munich.

And because Basti is so obsessed with this distance? Because he has a plan to review a person who arrived in your life last year but has already taken care of your smile, of his eyes, his everything. A Polish. Robert Lewandowski.

Did Robert still wanted him? Robert Bastian needs as well as fish need water, he wants both the polish that everything hurts, especially the heart. There are two things that Bastian regrets: 1) have left the Bayern and 2) have revealed too late her feelings for Robert. When he did the last, a weight from his shoulders came out, he was afraid of the Lewy refuse but was instead was mutual. Bastian loved Robert. Robert loved Bastian. And when the German left, he broke two hearts, his and the Lewandowski. He could endure living with your broken heart but know that broke a person he loved, he could not bear. It does not support.

You don’t want me, no  
You don’t need me  
Like I want you, oh  
Like I need you

He wants Robert Lewandowski in his life forever. But he still have three years of Manchester United. 3 years to stay with Robert Lewandowski if he wants to. Bastian need that love, even for distance, he want to back that love. If Robert ask if Basti wants him back, Basti answer _"Yes, completely"_ Basti enter the Robert life again either for the better or for the worse.

Like any couple Basti and Lewy had their, be a choice of tactics or training, they fought for no reason but Basti would not change it for anything, why? The answer was simple, he would never let Robert go. Robert was not. He did. Robert did not let him escape, he fled.

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

Basti remembers the first day he saw Lewandowski. _It was sunny that day, and he saw a tall man with blue eyes, lost in the midst of people he does not know until he saw Mario Gotze helping. Basti remembered it was Robert Lewandowski. He had a small crush on the polish, however they have played against each other for 4 years. Now you can be near the former bvb. Can meet him. Fall in love with him. Without a rivalry to stop him. Robert passed Basti while Mario had every corner of Bayern's headquarters. Their eyes met. It was at that moment that Bastian knew Robert would never escape. He remembers being nervous, tried to find the words to speak to the man but not found. Not at that moment._

Basti smiled with two memories of him with Robert. _The first was a basketball game, he, Thomas and Holger against Lewy, Alaba and Kornmayer. He saw how Lewy felt still displaced, even being there for months. He liked that shy Robert way, because when you know him, he is released, and Basti was getting it. He was making Lewy fell in love with him. Whenever Robert marked him, he felt complete, even if a single touch, nothing malicious, a shy touch as well as the owner. His heart pounded strong when Robert did fall and sat on top of him. The two were laughing made idiots but to Basti was already something. His heart beat strong again when he and Robert were pushing the Lewy's smile was beautiful, was genuine and Basti smiled with it, not find it funny but because Robert was smiling. Robert's smile makes Basti feel as if it were summer._

_The second time was a joke to overthrow cans. Basti and Holger against Robert and David. Basti smiled to realize that Robert and he were destined to be rivals even being in the same club. But he would change that. After Basti and Holger win, Basti interviewed Robert and David, he could not stop looking at Robert, looked like something magnetic. Robert was his magnet. The world, your world, seemed more certain with Robert even when everything was going wrong. It was his hit. Basti knew Robert was his constant. Robert was, still is, unique._

_"Hey Robert" Basti finally plucked up the courage to call the player out, even as friends, he does not know when it appeared the courage to ask but he has done, if anything goes wrong he blame the basketball game. As if the sport had any guilt. "Hey Basti what is it?"_  
_"I was wondering if you, you know, want to go out? With me?"_  
_"Sure, I'll just pick up my cell phone and we can go."_  
_"I wait at the exit." I expect the output? It sounds kind of college when someone will hit someone else. Basti smiled to the exit, he would have a "date" with Lewy, now was not spoil what it took to get it._

You can’t see me, no  
Like I see you  
I can’t have you, no  
Like you have me

Lack an hour to get in Germany but seems eternity, Basti thought to. He was sick, sick with love. Bastian takes to fall in love but when it gets hard. He loves with his whole body. He remembered a conversation with Robert about it, the same day he pleaded.

_"Happy to win the bundesliga with Bayern, Lewy?" That stupid question, of course he is, because "I'am like an idiot when I'm around him?" Basti thought._  
_"Very, the Bayern party is more fun, look how many people showed up today, look how much beer has on the ground, that stage only two of us seems immense."_  
_"Yes, and it is. But when I'm on your side everything becomes small." Basti took courage and looked at the blue eyes of the Polish, to try to decipher what would be his answer, he had declared, after one season. Robert looked around, embarrassed, Basti thought he would run away or something but was surprised when the lips of Lewy fell into place in his. They say it can only fall in love once by one person. But it was a lie. Bastian was already in love with Robert but after the kiss Bastian fall in love again by Robert. And both players parted smiling._  
_"Basti ..."_  
_"Please tell me you will not ruin this moment."_  
_"I don't, I just wanted to tell you that I'm attracted to you since we played against each other 4 years ago. I thought this time would only happen in my dreams."_  
_"Me too, Lewy, you know, when we're together, my mind feels free and my dreams have been achieved, you are my dream. You set me free."_

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

As Robert freed Bastian, he also arrested. The worst moment of the life of Bastian was when he lost Robert Lewandowski. And stupid on your part. Robert had not forgiven him. And he had not forgiven himself. Bastian remember to this day the red eyes of Robert from crying. _"Why do not you tell me?"_  
_"Because you would stop me."_  
_"Of course I would, you're my boyfriend, who is moving to another country. And would not tell me? You would just tell me when you were there? You thought of me before accepting go to the Manchester United?"_  
_"Of course I thought, I only think of you for over a year, fucking, but I have to think of me, I want to play the European Championship and I'm not going to be the bank."_  
_"You could talk to Pep, you could put away some drug plan."_  
_"You know it's not, do not be naive Robert."_  
_"I know what hurts Basti? Are not you go to another country, but the fact of having hidden me. I never thought you disappoint me." Disappointment was worse than anger, Basti thought. "Lewy .."_  
_"Just get out of my house." Bastian wanted to cry, not only for this fight, but he broke the heart of the only person who did fall in love._  
_"I thought it was our home."_  
_"Was until you go to England. You do not have a plane to catch?"_  
_"So you'll be like that?"_  
_"Yeah, good luck with everything you deserve, maybe when we both cold the head we can talk."_  
_"I love you Robert Lewandowski"_  
_"I love you too Bastian Schweinsteiger. But please understand if i see you again don't even say hello. Goodbye."_

And Bastian is gone. He should have fought, but he did not know how to do, he never fought for a person, he could fight for the club but not for a single person. They were both wrong, Robert could not have exaggerated and Bastian could not have lied. Basti remember who waited until morning to call Robert but only gave mailbox. Love was harder to Bastian thought, as well as the smile of Robert did as if it were summer, the polish tears meant that Bastian feel in winter.

"Bastian" the German felt someone calling him when he looked was De Gea. "Hey" "We arrived in Germany." Finally he was in Germany. "I'm coming, Robert" Basti thought to himself as he walked to the bus, he was coming to show that the other man was wrong, he would show that he knew love, fight. Bastian looked at the window of the bus and saw the leaves falling from the trees, dry leaves, lifeless, dead, when these sheets sparkled and were in the trees, they could keep hope. They showed that there is happiness, but now the ground hopes were over just as the tree, but there's always a new cycle, a new hope and Bastian clung in this new cycle. He could change what was over to new things. But he was prepared for the worst. He had to be.

Bastian knew there was love between them, always had, even when they were rivals. He just does not know what to do when he arrived at his house, or rather, the house of Robert. If Robert say that love it he will say _"Sorry"_. He did not want to feel it for someone else, he wants to feel the love of Robert. Why?. The love of Robert's beautiful for more than the last part is ugly. But everyone has a way of loving, all loves are beautiful but always has an ugly part, just the person to accept the ugly side of love. Bastian remember the last time spoke to Robert, was on the phone, in the European Championship qualifiers, Bastian felt hopeful again but the other day Robert called and said "Sorry, I drank a lot and all I do is to forget you." Basti can not answer, Robert had already hung up.

The summer's gone, and the smile of Robert too and Bastian can't sleep. The blue eyes is everywhere that the German go. Winter came and his pain has not gone. Bastian could think about it in training, he had to focus on, is the last game of the UCL, and the United need to win. After 2 hours of training, Bastian finally would meet Robert. He had told Van Gaal that needs solving some issues in Munich, was surprised by the Dutch leave, he just had to go back until tomorrow morning. Bastian arrived at the train station in record time and even managed to catch the last train to Munich. Record. Bastian remembered when he attended the game Bayern vs Wolfsburg. Lewandowski has five goals in nine minutes. Bastian wanted to be with him at that time, congratulate personally, kissing, saying he was proud. But he did nothing, chose to simply ignore that his heart did not hurt more if Robert ignore one of your messages. The pain is not gone, he was still there, it was just getting more bearable to endure.

Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

And Bastian returned to his home. Munich. Walking, breathing difficulties at every turn that gave Bastian, his heart quickened. Bastian cursed his heart, he no longer needed it since Robert stole. This only made him more anxious. These memories only more complicated things, because they are many, and there is more time to think about what could have done differently. Basti is killing himself. That would be the last time he would seek forgiveness from Lewandowski.

One. Two. Three. Three knocks on the door. The door was opened. Robert seemed surprised to see him "Basti" "Please Robert, I need to talk to you, I know you hate me. But I need." Basti was desperate, it was only see the polish that his tears already desxiam, his nose was not red because it was cold but because he had cried all the way to your destination. "All right, come in." Everything was the same but different, Basti needed the Robert again, but at that moment he realized that the place was no longer his home. It was since he had lied.

"What you have to tell me Bastian?" "It's so hard to say I'm sorry for all the things that I said, I do not know what I became after that day. I know I was wrong, I should not have hidden you our future, Insaid thought of you but not really, and when I realized, it was too late, I was already running away. I had lost you. And the more we talked but I saw distancing from me, I wanted to run to reach you the more I ran the more you moved away. And I could not follow you. It was not my intention to hurt you, never was, you are the master of my heart, this place belongs only to you. I will not tell you more lies because I have told others, and do not want to lose you again because of them. I'm sorry" Basti already could not speak right, the cry of the solutions were preventing him to speak something with feeling, he had already exhausted the tears but the pain was visibly in his face. "I take the blame of our relationship, you was perfect Robert, you are perfect. With all my heart I beg you pardon. That's all I can say now. You mean the world to me and without you this world is only ice, lifeless. If I could fix all I did, so we can start over. You're my best Lewy." Basti could only look at the ground, looked at the Robert he could not stand, your heart would break more than he already was. Never an apology was so painful as this. He had lost track of time, did not know how many minutes had passed. "Bastian looks at me, please." Basti wanted. But could not. Basti took forces. Basti looked. When he looked he saw his world there next to him, missing millimeters to their mouths meet. Both closed their eyes. Robert at the time was part of the Bastian world again. One moment Basti waited. Finally it was full, as it should. The kiss was intensifying more and more, was longing, hurt, tears and the main, love. Both players have kissed each other as if for the first time, has always been so. Everything was new among them, every kiss they shared was new, it was unique.

Basti and Robert when they realized they were already in the room that belonged to both. They kissed as if they were drunk and they were. Drunk in love. They made love like the first time, full of desire, hope, passion and love. Basti kissed all the Lewy body to remember how good it was man's taste, all in Lewy was perfect. Robert did the same with Bastian. Each time Robert kissed any scars, Bastian closed his eyes, as if the Polish could heal each scar is physically or emotionally. The german and polish loved each other more than once that night and each sex was different. One had more desire. Another miss most. Another more love. What differed, their love was different every time you saw. Seeing Robert asleep in his arms, Bastian remembered as they said they would not grow together but Basti never believed because these people never knew enough and with that thought Bastian fell asleep.

You can’t feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can’t steal you, no  
Like you stole me

Bastian woke up with no one beside him, looked desperate the presence of Robert the house without success. Tears were already threatening to fall when he saw a note saying _"Last night was my best mistake Goodbye Ass:... Lewy."_ Goodbye. Another goodbye. Bastian knew Bayern would play in Croatia then dressed quickly and headed to the airport. Cliché Bastian knew it. But love is a constant cliché. Basti just do not want to lose the only person who completed. If it was to win back then it would be cliché. When we arrived at the airport there was no sign of anyone Bayern Munich. The airport was only strangers touching your life normally, probably traveling to find the person they love. Then he saw those blue eyes across the airport. Bastian ran. This time did not give up. But again every time he ran over Robert moved away. Then the blue eyes met the green. But it was too late. Lewandowski had entered the plane. While Basti watched again the great love of his life going away, came a message. _"Goodbye Bastian, maybe we are not meant to be together, maybe in another life."_ He did not want to stay with Robert in another life. Bastian wanted Robert in this life, now.

While returning by train to Wolfsburg, Basti felt like everything was a dream, a dream without end. And he can not remember how it all happened. The memories of Robert smiling with everything made the tears come down. The smile that made him feel the summer is gone. As well as their hopes. He dreams. He future. Robert decided to go and Basti wanted to have gone with him but it was no longer possible. Basti possible to become non-existent. He does not like this world, it's all very ugly, like love. He does not want to be alone in this sea of darkness. Basti is crying again and has no one to comfort him. If Basti fall who will handle it? Why Lewy? What did I do? These were the questions that haunts the german. We no longer have each other to make a sound, our sound died, as well as our love, what will we do now? Bastian thought to himself. Bastian was alive but dying along with Lewy. Bastian knew what he was doing to die. Love.

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life


End file.
